The real broken face of the Nightwatcher
by Star.TMNT.live
Summary: The real broken face of Nightwatcher Hey guys this is my first fanfic i hope you like it and at first I say my apology if i have grammar problems cause I don't know how to talk English completely the story is going on the TMNT 2007 after Leo 's return but Splinter and his story is about Tmnt 2012 And that's it hope you enjoy I don't own the TMNT
1. ch1

The real broken face of night watcher

Hey guys this is my first fanfic i hope you like it and at first I say my apology if i have grammar problems cause I don't know how to talk English completely the story is going on the TMNT 2007 after Leo 's return but Splinter and his story is about Tmnt 2012

And that's it hope you enjoy I don't own the TMNT

Chapter 1

Raph's POV

It's been while now since Leo came back after nearly two years all out of sudden he was standing at the lair in front of my eyes , I hate to admit it but I missed him but I can't forgive him or go with a huge hug and say "Hey" either . He always claim to see me as the closest brother out of three but he didn't even say goodbye before vanishing for this much long time.

Yeah I can't bear with it that the "perfect leader" come back and excepting me to follow him.

I remember the time that he left , the night before that day we went for a patrol and Leo and I get to another random fight after we came back to the lair he went and talked with Splinter I didn't really pay attention at them cause I didn't care, he always go and talk with Splinter so no one was curious or really care anymore , we didn't know what are they talking about no one tried to find out but the next morning we woke up and saw that he had vanished at first we got worried but then Splinter came and just said " Leo's gone for a short mission " and that was all we heard then he went back to his room so he call this SHORT ! I just wanna say thank goodness that it was SHORT I don't know how long he wanted to go for a long time seriously he call TWO years a short time?!

After he left we had to do Splinter's order without question he forbidden us from any fighting in the outside just because that the "perfect guy" wasn't to lead us or protect us then he put Don in charge and everything got worse and worse with every day that pass . Don and Mikey both got a stupid job but I wasn't like'em I couldn't just sit and wait for perfect guy to come and lead me ,I can handle myself, me and Splinter get to many arguments about Leo's leaving or about why he's forbidden us from going outside, I couldn't wait for Leo to come after all this time that he enjoys his freedom and we supposed to stuck dawn here and take his selfish orders so I decided to make private life for myself I don't care if my brothers want to live like stupid and useless guys so I make myself a armor and a nickname " night watcher " and at night I went to protect my city without anyone's help and without Leo ordering me . For two years I fought alone I healed my wounds and no one's find out but now he's back and I can't continue. I can't live without my "night watcher" life .I have to do something but what?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Always people asking me why I'm so angry about Leo's leaving well I have horrible memory I saw a horrible accident that happen to my brother no one know about it I was there I saw everything I saw how he got hurt and I couldn't do anything I...

Flashback

Raph's pov

It's been near three months since Leo's leaving. Life is so boring I don't mean it's because he left and I miss him it's all his fault cause we're stuck dawn here because he's not here to lead us when does he want to come back I'm getting crazy but it seems that Mikey is happy with his stupid and childish job he go to birthday parties every night and entertain kids even thinking about it is gross how can he handle that much screaming.! Tonight he went for another party it's been near 4 hours since he left I think he'll be home in an hour. I don't know why but I have feeling of trouble ,that something bad gonna happen maybe I just need to get some night watcher patrol . " I'm gonna go out" I said this and before letting Don to open his mouth to insult me I got vanished .

I was jumping from roof to roof then I see Mikey's party car coming from other side of the street ,suddenly I notice that the crossroad 's traffic lights are off and not workin and there is a huge ugly truck that is coming from another side of crossroad I'm sure that Mikey isn't noticing this with that loud music that he listen he can't understand anything I should do something I should make this stop but how? . And I was thinking like that I lost a second and then a sound of BOOM make me outa my mind when I look dawn I saw the truck that was on a van and nearly crushed that van ' Oh shell Mikey ' I scream at my head I should save him but how what if he found about my identity I can't let this happen but I can't let them see Mikey either if they see a giant turtle they will kill him not saving him. I can hear cop's car is screaming and coming this way what should I do ? What could I do ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What bloody hell ? What am I gonna do ? ! I can't even save him as Raph cause they see us . Okay, Okay take a breath we're talkin about Mikey he's not gonna tell me to put my helmet off 'God damn you Rapheal He is your BROTHER ' I shout at myself there's no time for being selfish I have to save him I have to protect my family no matter what.

I jump dawn of the roof at the alley where my motorcycle was and went to street then I run as fast as I could and took Mikey's body out of the car people were gathering in a circle and whispering everyone knows Mikey "the happy birthday boy" so they saw his car and coming this way I have to do something so I shouted "Nightwatcher has him " everyone stand there in silence so I said " and Nightwatcher going to bring him to his home there nothing to be worry you can go" I tried to act as normal as possible after a few more staring at silence people step back and went back to their work I took Mikey to the nearest roof from the lair and wait a few minutes for him to wake up, he had wound bruises all over his body and his lips were bleeding , I'm sure that Don and Le…oh I forgot his in his vacation, anyway I'm sure they heard the news . When he woke up looked at me with a shock look and surprised he always bumbling about "did ya see the news Nightwatcher eas so cool "well I don't call myself cool " you're ….you're the Night…"then all his joyfulness melted like ice and his eyes filled with fear he tries to speak " pleas..." Coughing " please don't..." Ok I get it "I won't tell anyone now listen I have to leave I'm sure your family heard the news and are comin for ya " he look at me he looks miserable I could feel a knife was stabbing my heart over and over and over again " thanks ..man ...you're hero" he said as he was resting he eyes " no I'm not" and then I left if I was hero I never let this happen.

So now what should I do ? I have to go home as fast as possible and come back to save Mikey as "Raph" . So I put off my clothes and ran through the lair when I arrived as I was expecting they heard the news, so I suddenly I found myself listening to Don who was screaming about a horrible news at TV he won't shut his mouth for second and we didn't have time so I shouted " Don for a GOD sake just shut up . Shut it and listen we can go and find him instead of standing and talking about how horrible that accident was or how much dangerous was it and the possible damage of it, OKAY! " he froze for moment and them nodded " so lets go" we went to the street and took Casey with us . Okay I have to do something to make them live me ," hey guys let's get apart I'll check the roof and you'll check the alleys" they nodded in agreement and left.

so I can go take Mikey from where I left him I should be fast but not that fast to make them suspect me and not that slow to make him worse than now ' augh I really hate strategies why Leo isn't here to…' No,No what am I thinking I don't need him .

I jump from the roof till I get to that roof I kneeled beside Mikey he was too weak to talk or even to look at me he was too broken I can't handle this I can't see him like this he didn't do anything wrong why should've this happen ?! " Mikey " I call him ….there is no response I call again and there's no response again I'm getting worried I call again and all got was a little moan after a few second " night watcher... is ...that ...you ?" this really broke my heart

" No Mikey there's no Nightwatcher ,it's me Raph "

" Raph what are ya doin ...here.. how ...did you ...found me?"

" we heard the news me ,Don and Casey were looking for ya "

" Raph ..he was here he ..saved me the night watcher

" yeah buddy I know"

" you know?!"

" the news said so I thought he might took you to a roof or alley others are searching alley lets go home with others and take everyone outa worry" he nodded I called Donnie

" hey I found him we're comin home see ya there " I piggyback him and start walking ' oh he heavier than he looks ' I thought to myself but it doesn't matter .

Okay we're here I open the lair door everyone ran to us and circling us Donnie took Mikey to the lab and we waited and waited and waited for him to get better .


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Mikey's POV

The next day I woke up at Donnie's lab, well I'm not completely sure that today is the day after the accident it sounds like a very long sleep .

I'm not completely okay but at least I can sit and talk. Suddenly I heard a sound of argument in the lair " He mustn't go to that work again " it sound like Raph

" but he loves that job besides we need money " And of course this is Don

" He couldn't ,he mustn't I won't allow him " Raph barked

" you're not in a place to allow or to not allow something "

" Ahhh don't start again I'm sick of your rulling did you even think what could've happen if the next time we won't take him in time what if someone see him ?! "

I can't handle anymore I use all my powers to get outa bed when I come out of lab no one noticed they're too deep in to their fight

\- " both of you shut up" both of them stare at me with a shock gaze

\- "you can't go to that job again" Raph said with a hard voice

\- " and who are you to tell me what to do or not to do ?" I know this end up bad but I can't agree with him

\- "cause I'm your older brother "

\- " so what?you're not my commonder! I love my job "

\- " your job is stupid "

I'm getting mad he's going too far " nobody ask your idea Raph "

\- " Guys stop it" Don said trying to break us

\- " shut it Don " we both yelled at him , then Raph start again

-" you can get hurt "

\- "no I won't "

\- " don't you understand you could have been dead"

-"well I'm not"

Don open his mouth to talk again" Raph why are you disagree with everything you're always in the opposite line ,can't you not being selfish just for one time he's going to continue his job and don't you dare to stop him that's my last word hot-head "

Raph is shouting from the inside his eyes are burning " But ..." He started but Don cut him " I said no buts Raph without Leo I'm in charge here and I'm sure Splinter gave me this position for a reason ."

-" Oh really ? And what is that special reason "

-" It is because that I work with logic, I have a brain my head is not made of iron or sponge and I'm wiser and older than you and I think and then do things but you do and after that you think about it And I'm calm like leo and won't blow up by second like volcano "

-" nerdy "

-"Hot head "

-" short tempered "

-" useless "

-" emotionless "I could see Raph's hand is going through his Sai and it would ends up to no good

-" both of you shut it for a minute and take breath you're shouting for nearly half hour without hesitation just sit for a second " I said and try to break them " ya know what ?! I'm outa here nobody needs me anyway"

-" Don't you dare" Don said but he's gone

-"try me" Raph said with a angry grin and left.

Raph POV

I ran to the roof and shout as loud as I could I kick everything around me I can't go on anymore I kneeled and punch the roof so hard that make my fingers bleed they hate me they call me emotionless they think I don't care about'em and I'm being selfish

They weren't there, I WAS , they didn't saw the accident I DID. I saw how the truck came over and crush him and I couldn't do anything. Why it wasn't me? Why I wasn't there to alarm him what would happen if next time Nightwatcher won't come in time "Leo I hate ya it's your fault" if he was here Mikey wouldn't have to has this job he is my lil bro I saw him broken and miserable ,I punch again .

I can feel the hot tears in my eyes I'm not gonna stop'em so I started to cry I'm broken, I shouted " I want my life back . I want Mikey to heal ,I want those good day back , I want my family back , I want'em to trust me I can't see us tear apart , I want my young hood back , those laughing sounds back" my eyes are burning hah what am I taking to ? GOD ? if he wanted to help he never let these happen.

" I... I want him back , I want my brother back" I'm shaking I can't say this " I ...I. ...want my ..brother BACK"

" I want Leo back " I whisper this last sentence and then I punched again and again and again till I didn't have any energy soon I fell sleep at the roof

End of flashback

A/N please comment

So guys what do ya think I tried my best ? I actualy have finished this but I'm rewriting to make it better so I'll update everyday,so pls read and tell me your idea I love writing about Raph it's like writing about me I'm short tempered and so emotional I can understand him so well any way I like to know your idea

Thanks for reading ❤️🙏


	5. Chapter 5

Back to present Raph's POV

Remembering those days burn me from inside those memories , how much fight we got into and we got apart and far from each other more and more .

For two years lair had became to two different place one a big tombstone that is deep into its misery and silence and another place was like a hell , a hell of a broken family that fight everyday shout at each other and swear .

That day on the roof I promised myself that if Leo comes home soon enough I will be a better brother I'll fight less be kind to my family, never let'em to leave me & show them how much I care for them I waited and waited and he didn't came back I lost my hope and got harder every day I got drunk many times I smoked and…..now where am I standing ?

Leo is back and we must have a normal life but how he left us at age of 19 and soon we're gonna be 22 I want to talk to them to break these walls but I can't I don't know how, my pride avoiding me to do it

-"Raph " Don shouted " Raph" he shout again

-"Yeah what do ya want ? Why are ya yelling"

-" maybe you should answer your question yourself , I call you four times and you and answering at fifth time anyway it's time for patrol "

I groaned and nodded and we left the lair.

Leo 's POV

This is our first patrol after so long we mustn't make a mistake " ok guys we know it's been so long but just forget everything and do as always we .."

-" Ahhh OK we know! don't lecture us we are not amateurs " Raph said with a groan I just returned I don't want to fight

-" I didn't lecture just ..." He shot me glare

-" fine just be careful let's keep moving " we jump the roofs, city seems so quiet but suddenly I feel something I looked and saw a bunch of foots in the alley

-" Hey guys this way these foots.." again Raph cut me

-" so let's go and kick their butt"

\- " No we need plan be patient "

-" really you want me to be patient after all these …."

" YES we must be patient " I try to keep calm

" I'm not listening anymore " by that he jumped and attack the foot so we had no choice

" so it look we have to go too" I said

We jumped dawn we attack I take my katanas and stab some foot as I was looking at Raph that was fighting angrily and wildly I punch another one when we were nearly done I saw Raph that was going to put his Sai in one of the foot's neck we all jumped to stop him Donnie and me took his hand while Mikey was taking the foot somewhere else

" Raph stop it it's done we must go"

He was breathing heavily and look at me with his angry eyes then after some second he came back to normal

-" we must go now " I said

-" No what about other foot"

-" The cups can handle them "

-" No they can't "

-" Raph you're not OK we should go "

-" I'm fine and not gonna let them run"

-" why don't you let your dear Nighwatcher handle them "

-" cause .."

\- "CAUSE WHATE Raph ? you don't have a reason so stop it and move on that's and order "

-"Fine "

So we head back to the lair I can feel that this was just a start of huge problem that is coming specially with Raph.

A/N Tell me your idea hope you enjo I'll update soon


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

Don's POV

Since Leo left we broke we won't talk to each other much every time we fought special with Raph, Leo's leaving had most effect on him, even with all of his emotions he can't forgive or forget easily and he disappoint so easily and yell and punches just to say I'm not weak. With each effect this volcano break and one day the magmas come out and melt everything and I don't think that's that day is too far.

After the Mikey's he got changed he went out and come late and…I…I thought when Leo come back he will come back to normal but with him leaving Raph's heart became dark with hatred and now that Leo is back everything is worse than ever .

In last three days after patrol night here's like a madhouse full of people that are fighting with mental illness in a second it's filled with silent and nothingness and after that it's yelling and fighting ,Mikey locked himself at his room or kitchen Leo always meditating and Raph punching his punching bag some of his kick nearly shake the walls and he continues till he has no energy .

'I don't know why sensei won't do anything to help them he behave like it's two child fight, he's so relax ' I thought to myself and sighed I don't even know how much time I'm sitting here staring at wall and thinking.

-" You are letting them to destroy the city like TERMINATORS?!"

-" we're not allow to fight the last fight was even a stupid move"

Oh what the HECK not again! They're fighting AGAIN, in last three days it's their fifth fight and I feel it's not gonna end like others

-"Are you STUPID or you play a role of witless person?"

-" I'm not stupid and not playing any role either but you know we can't disobey him?!"

-"Really? I don't get it at all! You always are walking and talking about your responsibility and that we should follow you what kind of a leader are ya if you can't do what ya want?"

Leo: what are you excepting me to do wearing Halloween clothes like NOUGH Walker and fight the bad guy?

-"First of all his name is Night Watcher second of all yeah at least he do something useful."

"GUYS please stop " Mikey begged but they didn't care they continue

-"Seriously what does he have that you always defending him or worshipping him?"

-" So ya wanna know why?"

-"YES I WANT TO KNOW WHY?!"

-"Cause all these two years that ya were bumbling around the South America enjoy your time while we were stuck dawn here" he yelled with all his power

-"I WASN'T BUMBLING I WAS TRAINING F.."

-"Shud your mouth and let me finish . All those time that we couldn't fought and GOD KNOWS WHAT WAS HAPPENING ON THE CITY he was the only one who protected this CITY and wasn't waiting for a perfect fearless leader that GOD KNOWS when he wanted to come back he who left without saying goodbye, he who was too selfish to even write a letter with three words " I AM ALIVE ".

-"I had to do that have no choice."

"OH REAL? WHAT A REPETITIVE EXCUSE! And may I ask you why?"

-"I can't say and that's enough Raph let's forget this. "

-"you always claim to be pacifist but I don't call this one sided working peace making. Ya know what?! I don't think like you let us see what did ya learn from two years of abandoning us or as you say TRAINING . "

Raph takes his Sais out of his belt Leo is still trying to control Raph -" please relax we can talk "

-" I'm not gonna listen" I could see Leo's hand going through his katana

-" your hot head "

-" And you're failure and your name is lame-O-nardo NOW C'MON "

They're gonna fight without joking we should stop them but they already jumped . I just saw the corner of the katana's blade cut Raph's face and then close my ? What was that sound? Why are they both fallen?

Then I turned my look and saw Mikey with furious and frightened eyes he was holding his Nunchucks.

"What the HELL Mikey " Raph said

" why did you do that " Leo complete Raph's sentence

" WHY ?! YOU'RE ASKING ME WHY ?!" he took breath " you're brothers put this into that iron brain of yours . You could kill each other a few moments ago if I didn't do something, look at Raph's face that is bleeding " both of them look at disbelief like Raph didn't feel the pain that moment

-"I... I'm sorry " Leo said with shock and disappointment

-"Nope I wanted this myself and I'm not gonna heal this wound and I'm not gonna regret our fight and… " he hesitate to say it " And ya know what I'm out forever! I'm not gonna come back have a good life with your triple triangle life ." He left

"Raph wait wait…" Mikey begged but there was no answer.

"He will come back " Leo put his hand on Mikey's shoulder but Mikey push his hand away

"don't touch me you ….you…he is not coming back " and he ran to his room .

Raph's POV

What have I done just now It doesn't matter anymore. They don't care, they don't need me I'm gonna live as Night Watcher.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

Leo's POV

It's been near 4 hour since he left it's getting late and soon the clock ring the midnight time I'm getting worried... OKAY I'm too worried but I can't show others how much stress I have, I have to keep my calmness. Seriously why does he hate me so much I had to do what I had been told to do I had ... never mind .I tried hard to be a good leader tried my best to keep them safe , not letting them suffer from what I do or anything else to keep all of us together be a good brother make things easy ' WHY ?GOD DAMN IT Raph WHY do you look at me with hatred.' I thought to myself , wait don't tell me I'm this much sad to cry No I WON'T CRY !.

" what was all those noises Leonardo? where's Rapheal?"

Oh are you kidding me?! Why now? I'm not in a mood of answering.

-" I asked where's Raphael?" He asked again okay I should answer before he become mad.

-" well um .. See Raph and I had…. um ... Small chat like every time he's out to take breath"

-"SMALL CHAT ?! YOU CALL THAT WILD ANIMAL FIGHTING, KNID OF A CHATTING ?! " Mikey yelled from the kitchen.

I saw Sensei's eyes widened and his ears twitched before get back to our conversation he said

-"Michelangelo you mustn't yell when you're angry" Mikey's eyes are burning with anger

-"Whatever. And I have to say this too, he's not taking a breath he is not coming back "

Then he went back to the kitchen and pretends to be a deaf from that moment and now it's my turn well...

-"Is it true that you were fighting again?" He's playing a calm role but I can see how mad he is,

-"Well Sensei you know us , it's our daily routine to fight ." He raised his eyebrow.. well I'm not good liar at least in front of him

-" But as Michelangelo says it wasn't like the others he's so angry"

I have to find a way to take him out of this I tried to make excuse

-"You know him he doesn't like others to be sad, he's so emotional, me and Raph just..."

But he put his finger in front of my eyes and kinda tell me to stop justifying him

-"you're going to find him. Even if he sometimes he goes over the lines but he's part of the family."

-"yeah, yeah sure we go I just was waiting to see if he would come back."

He is still frowning it seems our troubles started.

I'm going to talk to Mikey for searching for Raph I wish he got a little better now. I went to the kitchen and took a glass of water just to not let Mikey kick me out

-"um Mike ?."

Without turning his head said" WHAT?"

I swallowed "um it's nearly 5 hours since... You know what I mean and it's already past midnight so I thought if we should go search for Raph "

He turned with a face of that kind of person who want to punch you but he is stopping himself.

-" Oh really maybe you should make this decision tomorrow or next week.!"

-" um okay so get ready I'm going to tell Don"

I take my way through the lab Oh gosh he was much furious than I thought.

Time SKIP

When I went to the lab he looked so tired he was staring at the wall and didn't notice me at all it seemed he was thinking to something much more complicated than physics theories ,he really need sleep. After I told Don we went out now at 1 o'clock at midnight we should search for our brother .

Raph's POV

It's 5 hours that I'm here, free from everyone and everything. I'm wearing my Night Watcher clothes, I kicked some criminal shells and now I'm lying down on the roof look at the dark and full of pollution sky of New York city. I don't know how are they….NO NO I don't want to think about I decided to leave they have for protecting, if they're not gonna care about me I won't care about them either but even if they're coming to find me I'm happy that they won't find me cause if I I wear these, they see me as Night watcher. But kinda I feel that with all this invisibility of my mask it's gonna break soon I have to be careful. But I'll think about it tomorrow now just I want look at this darkness

I love my freedom.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

Mikey's POV

Last night we searched and searched over and over again but there was no Raph to be seen. I know he won't come back not till we find him and force him to come back, they think they're the only ones who understand this situation they still look at me as a child anyway things I want to say is that I saw Raph in a really horrible style one time, he was he was ….. well there was nights he wasn't himself he…..

Flashback Nobody's POV

-" Why don't you understand you're hurting your body" it was Don's voice that was becoming louder by every word

-"None of your business, you're such a pain in the ass " Raph said furiously

-"why are you always so stubborn?"

-"why are ya so intrusive?"

-" cause I'm worried about your health"

-"HA HA C'MON! you don't even care if I'm alive or dead "

Don looked so frustrated "Raph if you won't listen I have to lock you in the lab"

Mikey was listening whole time from behind the wall he was clenching his fist

"Why are you fighting for again? What's wrong with Raph?"

They both suddenly turned around to see Mikey's face , Don was nervous cause he didn't' tell him

"Nothing special it's a normal discussion"

Then he sighed and continued

"we're a family" he looked at Raph

-"first of all that family doesn't exist anymore , even if it does I'm not part of second of all ya can't do that to me"

-"And may I ask you why I can't?"

-"cause of this…."

Suddenly pushed Don hard enough to lose his balance then he ran

"ASTLA VITSA"

Don sighed "and history repeats he will be back in two days"

A week past by and Raph didn't came back they were worried it was two days that they was searching it was like Raph watch them check a place then he will stay there till he should go somewhere else before they came back . The tenth day passed by they were searching and seeing the news about criminals and Night watcher. One the other hand all Raph was drinking and destroying criminals. But one night he was so angry of his memory that he crossed the line he got drunk in the corner of the roof.

In the middle of this time other was searching and Mikey were alone then in the corner of the roof he saw a shadow of someone who seemed to be asleep. When he got close he saw Raoh surrounded with ten or twelve box if beers he was sleep , mikey was standing there in shock he took Raph to the lair .

Next day Don came . he wanted to talk to Mikey but he hardly answered he didn't talk to Don after the fifth day of Raoh leaving he said

"um Mikey…Raph's up I think it's better thst you go and talk make him .. do something for him to leave the alcohol or…just tell him he'll listen to you "

Mikey stands without sying a world when he went Don ;ooled at the Raph's blood test for the millionth time the result was showing a red warning for the liver

' if Raph won't leave this soon he will be really sick' Don thought and sighed

-"hey! How you dude?" mieky cheered

-"oh I'm okay why am I here?"

-"cause here I your home I guess"

-"I'm no longer…"

-"NOPE I don't want to hear! You were really sick ..Promise me to never drink again!"

Seeing Mikey like that made Raph worse than what he was

-"But I…"

-" PROMISE ME!"

-"I'll promise"

End of the flashback

Mikey's POV

"I'll promise" it's repeating in my head over and over again this promise didn't last long just two months.

one and a half year ago when Leo had left for near 5 months and no letters I wrote for him every week but there was just our letters that returned to us or no answer we night when I waked up and take my way through kitchen I saw Raph's light on I looked and saw him writing something he was sweating and his hand was shaking I didn't know why next day when I gave him my letter to take it to mail box i saw that paper in his belt he post that letter and there was no answer after that he disappeared we searched a whole week finally I found him in a hole in the swerves when we played there as child he was sleep and there was 15 or maybe 20 boxes of beer we took him home, once more he promised to leave drinking even if he didn't leave it he is drinking less alcohol but I'm sure he didn't nobody knows this completely ' I have to find him before something bad happen '.

" Mikey " ..." Mikey "

Leo's POV

-"Mikey"

-" What ? Don't yell I'm near ya . " he said

-" yeah I'll yell cause it's 4th time are you alright ? "

-"YEAH I'M FINE NEVER BETTER"

Don comes and when he was trying to help Mikey calm dawn said

-"it's late Leo we have to come back and continue tomorrow this city is too big"

I sighed and said" I know but I have a little work you guys go back I'll catch up with you later"

So Leo think! You should find him it has to have a way. Think about it there's always a familiar and repetitive point in our argument, WHAT'S THAT!

.

Raph's POV

I'm sitting on my favorite roof the highest feel so free everything and everyone look so small and unimportant from here miserable and weak just like how this dirty world is, I drinked again it's my second glass I'm happy Mikey isn't here to see this I'm nearly drunk.

What was that sound "Who's there? "

I'm not in a good mood to fight I'm drunk suddenly a show walk away from me then I felt a small arrow pulled into my neck under my helmet I'm the figure is coming through this way I can't stand I'm gonna pass out I fell

"Sleep well dear night watcher we have so many works" the figure said.

A/N

 **So what's your idea ?sorry if it got boring I want to be writer so I love writng so your ideas are really important to me hope you enjoyed**


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: from now there's strong language and swearing and harsh treatments

A/N Hey guys I just wanted to apologize for chapter 8 I wrote it in darkness and I was really sleepy so I had many problems in my writing problems and I realized next day that I woke up and read it so I'm sorry if it got on your nerves.

Leo's POV

We're still searching I can't get help from others for my plan they'll stop me

-"Did you found him or did you get any close?" Splinter asked with strict face and a fake calmness"

-" Unfortunately not yet sensei here's NY and he's a ninja so he can hide without problem we'll go and search again tonight,Donnie did you find anything? I mean anything that can help" I asked with a pleading eye

-"sorry Leo but there's still nothing, give me some time I'm working on his phone connection maybe It would show us his location or at least his last location."

Mikey is watching TV but I'm sure he isn't paying any attention cause Mikey never watch TV like a statue he cheer and make a lot of noises.

-"okay guys in last two days we searched east coast now today I'm take south Mikey and Don go west and Casey and April take north and if we didn't get anything till next three hours come back here and we will continue tomorrow now go "

everyone left so now I gonna go south but I won't search anymore It's useless I'm gonna do something useful.

Raph's POV

"AHHH where am I?"

I just remember that last night on the roof I was drunk but something happen 'WAIT WHAT THE HELL'

My hands and legs are chained, here is like abounded house full of dust, dark, so quiet

-" so you're finally awake" a shadow figure said from the wall

-"WHO ARE YA. WHAT THE HELL AM I DOIN HERE?" I shouted but he was so calm, kinda in my nerve like Leo

-"you slept more than I thought what kind of a Night watcher are you? you slept for nearly 16 hours I think you were so drunk and with that shot I put into your neck you got more tired"

I can feel his grinning and his anger

-"ANSWER MY QUESTION WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHO ARE YA AND WHAT DO YA WANT FROM ME?"

-"you're my prisoner if you won't be stupid It won't hurt but if you will, I'm gonna be so harsh I warned ya ." He said again

-" HAH! Really? If you want me to talk about anything ya should show yourself so I can prepare myself "he took a step

"yeah sure maybe this could help ya remember more even"

He came out ' LEO?! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE? 'I thought to myself he can't find out about me, thank god I still have my helmet. Is he looking for me but what can he get from Nightwatcher? I'm getting crazy!

-"I'm here cause I'm sure you can help to find my brother I know you know something about him and if you won't say I'll make you" he said he was so strict and kinda scary

-"WHAT!? Your brother? Who are you or what are ya even ?"

I'M trying my best to act and change my voice

-"You can't fool me tell me where's Raphael"

-"What are ya talking about who's Raphael let me go freak "

-" sorry I'm not sure about that. You will be my guest for a while" he punched me in the stomach

-"maybe it'll help you to refresh your memory I'll be back tomorrow " he punch again and push me to the wall

-" think well about what you wanna say. Have a nice time" he checked the chain and then he left. Can this get worse?.

Leo's POV

I hate to hurt someone without a reason but I have to I'm like a total asshole but he must confess. let's go and see maybe others got some clues I'm gonna make sure no one find out and keep everyone busy but I'm sure nobody go where I kept him he can stay as long as it need till he tell me something.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10

Mikey's POV

I'm worry, I'm angry tired of this repetitive days these deep wounds when will they heal I feel like I'm forgetting how to be happy. Maybe I should talk to someone. I went out of my room

I wanna go talk to Splinter ask him why is he always so relax and easy I'm angry I want to fight with him I want my ANSWERS. But I'm just angry I can't disrespect him I just...Just need someone to talk. I'm standing in front of his door, I nocked the door

-"come in" A very calm voice answered

-"um sensei can we….Um have a small talk if you have time" I asked and wish he won't reject me,

-" of course what's bothering you?" Sometimes his calmness is on my nerve how does he can be so calm at any situation.

-" well father I have some questions. I wanna know how are you so calm when our family members are destroying each other ? How can you not to be nervous, angry, sad or any other of these negative feelings? "

My heart is beating fast I really afraid of his reaction he raised his eyebrow

-" well cause I'm meditating I free myself and think free"

I'm getting angry again I can't be polite but at least try to don't yell " Don't play with me, Don't lie I'm not a fool. Can't you see them?! They HATE each other those two were nearest and now they're becoming ENEMIES "my voice is shaking I continued" why you don't do anything? you think relaxing and THINKING gonna make everything better? Really answer me did you ever think what could happen if you just leave us for 5 months and not be here to order them around they will leave forever and never come back what if we won't find Raph soon enough?"

I'm shaking I was standing but now I'm at the floor trying my best to not cry. He kneeled , I think I went outa line he hugged me and put my head on his chest

-" you think it's easy for me to pretend to be strong to leave them to solve their problems you're 21 I'm getting old , come let's show you something "

He stands and went through his closet and pick an old album he opened it and showed me the pictures

-" see these are you and the other three look at that other picture it's them sleeping near the wall they fight at morning at evening and then they sleep in each other embrace and Raph put his blanket over Leo and then they sleep together whole night "

his paws was shaking he was struggling with himself he continued

"you think I'm not worry , you think it's easy to sit here and play role of meditating and then listen to their yelling and fighting and then remember their loughs their good moments . I can't come and control them those two have a most pride in the world you're not teenagers anymore I can't order you around that much"

He's gonna cry soon well I didn't think he break like this

-" it's all my fault that they break all my fault..." He is holding my hand " I'll do anything , anything to bring them back together, Michelangelo I'm tired I'm scared what will happen to them they were like one soul and two body but I broke them , I hurt them cause of some stupid rules look at these pictures their faces how happy they were how.. you should keep them together" I looked at him

-" I'll try"

he hold my hands tighter

" let me tell you a story once upon a time was a river and small rock most likely to be a stone they lived in a jungle everywhere that river goes would took the stone too but once there was a huge amount of rain the rain make the river bigger river wanted more to see more , river became a flood and then crush the rock in its way the rock got lost broke and forgotten but river flowed till in the end it come to a sea it come through the sea and became one of a unimportant millions pieces of water of the sea there was so many rocks that the waves breaks or not ,but none became its old friend it never became that unique river of jungle now it was just a piece of water it become alone and always heard the sound of stone that was moving in its water and the stone break to parts and always remembered that beautiful voice of river . Don't let this flood that I made destroy them I want them to be one soul again to ..."

He didn't talk anymore he cried slowly I decided not to leave him

Leo's POV

I heard everything it was a long time that I didn't saw him cry I will find Raph and promise to not let him break

-" Leo , Leo I found the Raph's phone signal " Don shouted from the hall

A/n

Hey guys I don't know why but I cried at this chapter and sorry if it wasn't good but for writing the next I needed to write this one😞😔


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11

Flash back x

Nobody's POV

Today is the fifth day of Raph leaving and second day of Leo capturing The Night Watcher Splinter locked himself at his room like always Don's in the lab working on the phone device and Mikey's trying his best to keep himself busy.

-' maybe I hate him, he's my prisoner but I can't let him starve I should go and feed him before Donnie finds the device I'm gonna have a check on him' Leo thought to himself

"guys I'm going to have a check on the outside side" Leo said and left the lair .

Leo arrived to the abandoned house Raph's hand was locked chained to the wall and his neck had fallen like he is sleeping or looking at the ground.

'So I'm gonna take his helmet off I can feed him ' Leo thought to himself and starts walking toward him. Raph could hear a body moving and come closer but was weaker to move. Leo raised his hand Raph could see the hands shadow but when Leo raised his hand to take his helmet off...

-" WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOING"

He shouted and with that shout Leo twitched but stayed gentle.

-" I want to take your helmet off to feed you " he said calmly Raph push his hand off angrily

-" I don't need your help or your food "Leo is getting mad soon but not yet

-" listen Halloween clown this is your second day here and with a hungry stomach you're no help to me you should be up to tell me every word clearly now take that off "Raph yelled again

-" I don't and won't do it and ya can't do it either "Leo raise his eyebrow

-"And may I know why?!" Raph didn't know what to do he must make up his mind soon

-" cause… I...cause"

'C'mon Raph say something if not he will find out ... Ouch' Raph was thinking then Leo punched him "DON'T FOOL ME!ANSWER ME I DON'T HAVE TIME "he gave Raph some moments to refresh Raph pulled himself together"

-"cause when I lost my family in a fire accident my face burned completely after that I didn't let anyone to see my face " Raph was wishing his stress and his lie wasn't that obvious

-"But how do you want to eat your gloves make your hand very big , you can't put them under your helmet " Leo said waiting for a reaction but there was just silence but Raph hesitated more

-'it's obvious that I won't be free soon and I can't be alive with nothing ' he thought then said

-" well you can chain me completely and gave a little freedom to move my hands you can lock the doors and windows and stay out near the door for seven to ten minutes then I can finish my meal " Leo afraid of this much risk but then he went and came with more chains he lock everything and check the Raph's chains again

-"I'm out for ten minutes eat this and I'll be back by then" he put a piece of pizza and a bread and a glass of water then left."

TIME SKIP

' I think we can continue like this ' Leo thought to himself he was in his way to the lair when he arrived he heard some sound from Splinter's door like someone was talking with him. He stand near the door and listened

-" you think it's easy for me to listen to them every day and hear their yelling and fighting and play the role of meditation" he felt his eyes are burning he listened and listened he didn't found out how fast time past

-" Leo, Leo I found the phone device we have to go "

End of the flash back

-"Um what are you doing back of the Sensei's door ?" Don said with a question face

-" I ... Um nothing we have to go and continue our searching can you tell Mikey please, I'll call other and will get ready " Leo said when he was deep down into his sadness

-" yeah sure get ready " Don said and left.

"see guys the device goes to the south of the city " he said pointing to his laptop.

'Southern ,SOUTHERN?! Are you kidding me ' Leo yell in his mind.

They were walking in the southern streets suddenly Don stopped in an alley and shouted

-"Here, Here. Come the devices disappeared here, this is his phone he left it here "he said as he holds the phone

-"as I thought he left it so we can't find him ." Leo said with disappointment

-' Ahhh two buildings away from here I found that drunk night clown I should do something what if they find something of him I should keep them busy and keep them away ' he thought to himself

-" so guys I'll search the first six alleys and you search the other see ya "he said and vanished.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12

Leo 's POV

Ok now that I took others I can go search easily so I start with this alley, the alley that is four buildings far from that "night building" yeah I called it night building any way what's that? it's some shining big metal thing, oh it's a motorcycle it look so alike of the Raph's motor but it's black I think it's for that dark clown specially with that stupid symbols, now that I think about it I haven't seen Raph's motor for so long, I think I saw a silver thing shined from the corner . Let's see what it is.

WHAT?! These are weapon and there's blue thing what's that? No, No, NOOO! It can't be!

This is a piece of my bandana that Raph cut with his Sai and this weapon this sai is for him that red Sai! I knew it I knew he know Raph This time gonna kill him if he didn't answer me.

Raph's POV

I waked up a few hours ago I think it's night he will be back soon all the time I'm thinking to what to say and not to say. Oh there's a sound of footsteps, well I think he arrived (Leo entered and kick Raph in the chest )

-" Woo! Are ya ok boy? You seem so angry can I help ya?" I said with little grin but when I saw his eyes I completely forgot how to be cunning he punched my jaws and now my mouth is bleeding.

-"SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH I'M TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHITS STOP PLAYING WITH ME" I don't want to say it but I'm scared a little.

-" whatcha talking about I'm not playing I don't even like playing" suddenly he threw something in to the ground in front of me

-" OH REALLY?! YOU SURE ABOUT THAT SO IF YOU'RE SURE YOU CAN SAY WHAT ARE THESE OR BETTER TO SAY WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING IN YOUR STUPID BIKE ?!" Oh shit how did he find my bike what should I say these are Raph's stuff well…

-" what are they supposed to be? That is a phone that is a blue thing and what's that ? A ninja weapon maybe it sai?!" He barked again

-"I SAID STOP THIS STUPID GAME THOSE ARE RAPH's SAI AND HIS PHONE AND THAT IS A PIECE OF MY BANDANA NOW TALK" he kicked me again

-" well many people can have sai and love red thing can't they?"

-" I know these are Raph's this scratch in his Sai ,I made it when we were fighting once and a symbol of /R.H/ admit it you know Raph " OOPS! He has my right hand's SAI, I tried to think to not let him find something from my world but even if I tell him I know Raph nothing special changes

-" YEAH, YES AND YES I KNOW HIM SO WHAT? HIS MY FRIEND MY BEST FRIEND AS I'm for him before that hockey boy" Leo suddenly twitched, he didn't expect me to answer

-" so why don't you tell me that where he is?! I have to find him"

-" cause I promised him not to tell anyone he wants his freedom and I won't break what I've said "he's really angry he will never get over with this

-" so you won't say?! Then be my guest for more time and now I think I need more force have a nice time alone starving here in the dust and dirt, I will be back tomorrow or the day after that maybe you will change SAYONARA ." He said and push me to the wall with punch.

Leo's POV

-'Don't call me brother

I'll hurt you go walk with another

Will we survive without each other?'

No no get outa my head!Why I'm thinking to this song I always think about it when I'm doing something wrong but I'm doing the right thing aren't I ?.

'Don't call me brother

I'll hurt you go walk with another

Will we survive without each other?

Life is so gross

Everything is getting worse

This sky is dusty and gray

I tried too many ways

What's this veil between us?

It made us unsure, so thus

With all this much of darkness

All we do is cuss

Can't we sit and discuss

Our life book is getting old

Our story have been told

I want a new page a new start

I want to get away from this dark art

I want a new day

I even want to pray

I can't be a brother

Today our hope won't die

Today I won't cry

We won't say goodbye

We're gonna fly

Too face the sadness in the eye

We'll come back together

And we won't lost any feathers

In that day we don't need others

And I'll be a brother'

Ahhhh finally I'm home so I can talk and get rid of these stupid words.

-" where have you been? Did you find anything?" Don said running to me

-" Not much I found his weapons and a piece of my bandana" his eyes widened I can imagine how many theories of the bad events now is circling in his mind

-"Anyway Leo... I want to say something...Well see... How should I say we... We have some other problems too.." Oh god not more I wish this news won't be worse than events that happened today

-" what's it Donnie what's our problem?" He hesitated again and hesitation in Donnie's case is not a good sing at all!

-" well ... Look Leo in the last past few days Sensei is getting sick... And with Ralph's missing case he doesn't sleep or eat and with that stress his heart getting weaker everyday ...and his health is in danger we should find Raph sooner ... Before. .. Before something bad happens" I was speechless

-"these are just some warning they are not really serious danger, are they he isn't that bad….say something" I looked at him

-"well I'm not pessimism but… No he is not okay"

Why now? Why all of this is coming in time

-' I'm getting old. You think it's easy for me? I'm scared.' His words are booming in my head it's all because of me my dear father is breaking in front of me and I'm just speechless. I have to find Raph sooner before... Before ... I don't even want to think about it

A/n

Hey guys thank ya so much for reading And sorry if it's becoming long but it will be finish soon and just in case I want to say I wrote the song myself how was it? I hope you like it I have some better ones for the future please write me reviews I know I put so much emotions and make it boring but I just love to play whit words so if you any point idea or anything to say please tell me

Thank ya again🙏 ❤️


	13. Chapter 13

Splinter's POV

I was in my room praying thinking writing once in a while. How can they call me wise, strong? How can they look up to me? How ... How can they call me their father? For the second time of my life I don't know what to do.

-'See Yushi? Do you see that your huge flood is breaking this love dam? How you're drowning them with your huge flood of pride and unforgettable mistakes? How did you break the strong heart of the stone how you stole innocent and the calmness of the river and take the warmth and laughter of then sun and draw a sad face for the moon you destroyed everything '

It's been days that I'm mumbling these to myself if something bad had happened, if he got hurt I never forgive myself? Seriously what have I been thinking that day? Just for once I want to hear the stone footsteps in the water once to feel the warmth and see the moon shining.

I can hear their footsteps they're back I hope there's good news.

Leo's POV

How should I tell him about what we found about Raph's SAI? I heard his footstep that was coming out of his room. He came out he shakes a little his illness getting worse those strict and hard eyes become soft Don said in some few possibility he can get a cancer or at a better place get a Parkinson's disease seriously?! What did we do WRONG?! We've saved this city and those coward humans for too many times and now we get this for appreciating?! We...

-" welcome back my sons did you find anything? Leonardo?"

He looked at me with eyes that are screaming. Why should it be me why I have to be the one to answer the questions always?! I bowed -" Hello... Um how are you? ... We had found something ...and there are...see try to be calm…we" oh it's just one word C'MON

-" we found Raph's phone weapons and a piece of Leo's bandana in an alley "Donnie finished it before I could say anything

-" I see I'm sure he's alright he's a perfect ninja...I….I'm in my room if you need me please come in."

Then he vanished as soon as he could, once he played his role so perfect but now you can see his broken heart and his teary eyes and the pain that is destroying us is yelling inside of him. And in these days of my life I really don't know who is the real guilty one.

Leo's POV

It's the fifth day, Mikey is sitting on the couch pretending to watching TV, I really wish I could talk to….I went to the kitchen and saw Don mumbling with himself

-"You think he never gonna come back" he said I think I didn't get it right.

-"oh you're talking to me? What did you say?

-"You think he never gonna come back…you think we lost him?" Don repeated with disappointed voice.

-"we won't let that happen we'll find him" I said

-"I don't know but to be honest we can't do anything Leo me and Mikey did our best to stop him leaving sooner only one who can bring him back not only physically but mentally is you I just can find the place"

-"but I don't know how! Why? He hates me that much he's really …"

Suddenly I noticed Mikey was coming this way furiously

-"Oh shut up Leo you just…how long? Tell me how long you want to continue these bullshits! Put your shoes in ours and stop this stupid play sometimes I really doubt you care about anything do YOU EVER STOPED FOR a moment to think"

-"oh did you notice the TV news there isn't anything about Nightwatcher lastly" Don said trying to change the subject with a terrible idea.

-"maybe he understood how stupid his work was" I said pretend to forget about Mikey

-"now the only selfish and stupid one in the city is you Leo" Mikey said angrily

-"why are you against me this much?!" I shouted really what's wrong with him?

-"cause you weren't here you didn't see, didn't feel what we got through when you were on your vacation! You….I think I should get some air" he said then he left.

-"what did he mean I didn't see? What didn't I see?"

I looked at Don but he just shook his head

-"C'MON tell me how long do you want to do this? here is like a bank for secrets we're a family tell me" I said when I was thinking that I hide many secrets from them too.

"Well you see many things happened in these two years many things changed" these second of his hesitation looks like an hour finally he continued

-"There was a day in first months of your leaving when Mikey…"

No one told me Mikey got into an accident I wasn't here I….it seems there's so much more things then he continued

-"After that we fought with each other and argued a lot and some were really bad like the one you had before he left he leaves the house and came back late when he had been drunk and in some of the worse conditions I saw his weapons dirty with blood of course he went to put out his anger in someone I just hoped it wasn't the wrong person and with drinking….."

He finished and I just looked at him I knew… well everyone knew that he drinks but this …. Is really … it's too much I'm sure that bastard simulated Raph to fight beside him I will really kill him if he won't help me but….

-"What…What should I do Don to bring him back….you know everything….you always do" I think I should go out before I break here

-"Leo we didn't find him even if we do I mean me and Mikey if even we found him it's no use just you….for once put that pride out of your mind find him say something he wanted to hear."

-"I understand but just…. If I had"

-"LISTEN TO ME IT'S NO USE EVEN WITH HUNDREDS OF IF! JUST DO IT" he said strictly

"I think I have something to do"

TIME SKIP

Don's POV

It's been near 5 hours since Mikey left and 4 hours since Leo's leaving and neither of them is back I'm sitting on the couch and staring at watch.

five days has passed since we found the weapons for the first time of whole my life I have no clue I can't think anymore cause I don't want to think about that what if he had gotten into a bad fight what if he got very drunk or he is injured so bad that he can't come back what if Mikey's words come true and he never come back?! Many years ago that Leo got into that fight with shredder and injured terribly that he couldn't move we knew that he was with us we could protect him heal him but now ?! I always thought that Raph is the biggest pessimism ever but when even Mikey won't tell jokes or laugh alone you except me to be optimism? Now that I think how harsh Raph described our world , our home and most important family I think he was right there's no GOD , HEAVEN or HELL they are our worlds the real hell is this place a real forgotten place deep into its misery a place for corpse bodies that are breath but don't actually live you think I'm going too far so let me explain : when you hear Mikey cry himself to sleep , when your father that symbol for the strength and wisdom tear apart and Leo is never home most of time out in who knows where and the time that he's at home he train at dojo and do some punches that echoes in the lair . Yeah this the real hell.

(There's a sound of footsteps and the lair doors open and Mikey entered with a bruised face and one of his shoulder is bleeding)

What the heck?! Where was he?

-"oh my god Mikey where were you are you okay? What happened to your"

-"oh hi it's nothing I fell from skateboard where's Leo?"

-"He isn't back yet…but you injury is deeper to be just cause of a falling you….."

-" I said it's nothing the blood will stop soon don't ask again"

-"no buts Don call me if you need help I'm in my room" he said as he was hardly control himself.

Something had happened when he was out….


	14. Chapter 14

Flashback

Mikey's POV

Ahhh why this happened? I must've control myself , yeah I'm angry but….yess we ARE DOOMED but it's no use to fight. It's nearly 0ne and half hour I ran some streets and now I'm sitting in a roof.

(There's a shadow running on one of the other roofs)

What's that? Who is it? He is three roof away from here I'm gonna go and check it.

I went close now I'm just one roof away….wait a minute those are katana and …. NO! he's Leo what the hell is he doing here in the southern well this time I won't let him run he's going out of the city.

Why is he always checking behind himself where's he going?

I jumped the roofs behind him and hides carefully

(Then there's a sound of a sound of fighting from the next roof)

What's this time again? Are you kidding me? These foots and that useless purple dragons are coming this way when some of the others are stealing something….WHY NOW?! I CAN'T STOP THEM NOW I HAVE TO GO AFTER Leo, I can see Leo's going further okay I can kick some of them when I looking at him.

I jumped between them and beat them with my Nunchuks then flipped and kick one foot's leg and…where's him where did he go?! Oh I saw him 10 roof further he turned left I think I should run to make them chase me so then I can see Leo….OUCH! I shouted when one of them hit my face with a hard punch. I shook my head and started to run I could see a flood of foots running behind me, okay there's Leo he ran three blocks and turned right.

Then I felt someone jumped on my shoulder.

-"Let go of me!get lost "

I hit him in stomach with my elbow he starts to fall and but right then sliced my shoulder with his knife I can't keep it like this.

I saw Leo that was becoming a very small shadow maybe I should come back chasing him tomorrow now if I go after him it can put him into danger.I stepped back and ran through the foots .

I don't know how the time past but now I'm standing in the roof with a huge amount of foots laying here my shoulder is bleeding and I got some other bruises I'm going home.

End of flashback

Leo's POV

Today is going to be the last I'll talk to him I'll threw my pride away but if not I'll use my force no matter how much damage it makes I'll do it, it's no use to sit and say if this if that there's a proverb in the middle east that says "you plant the IF and it won't grow" and that means the past is past and thinking about impossible future is useless and there's another proverb says" death once, scream once" it means if something is too risky or bad to do but help you should do it. Now I'm gonna bring death and screams once for all tonight.

Raph's POV

It's been five days since he came while was handing my Sai I have no energy I'm hungry but I mustn't show it . My body my jaws heart he's really strong there blood that has been dried in my lips or under my nose even if he hit me nearly to die I won't let him recognize me. ( Footsteps sounds) he came in he's so furious something has happened he's not like other days, he came and punch me as hard as he can

-" WHERE IS MY BROTHER!" He punched really hard

-" woo boy control yourself didn't your father tell ya to say hello in the first place?" With this he got madder but he changed quickly

-" my father do even know him do you know how he is I have to find him before it's too late look I don't want to fight tell me where's Raph I should find him "I twitched for a second.

what did he mean what's wrong with them but they don't care about me I'm sure they are okay without their hot head brother

-" what's that mean?" He kicked me again soon I'll have a broken body

-" it's none of your business"

-"so I won't tell you either"

-"TELL ME WHERE HE HIDES I JAVE TO FIND HIM"

-"I won't say it "

He sliced my armor with his katana and a little of my shoulder

-"see this blade? Look at it well I sliced you metal armor with it so I can slice your tinny skin very fast no tell me"

-"you know yourself it's better for him to be away"

I saw him suddenly fired and jump through my neck with his blade I just closed my eyes.

I just felt the wall shaking and then there was awkward silence and opens the katana was locked in the wall and he was breathing heavily.

-"we need Raph they need Raph NOW" I'm getting worried but why they should need me

-" Why should I believe ya maybe you're playing a role to cheat,to betray to play with his emotions again ..." What am I saying he's gonna kill me ..

A/n

Hey guys hope you didn't got bored the good news is that a few chapter and then you will get rid of it see ya


	15. Chapter 15

No one's POV

-"What do you mean by cheating and betraying him?"

Leo was confused and Raph was angry he knows that after this moment everything he say would be outa his control

-" YA WANNNA KNOW WHY? I'll TELL YA WHY CAUSE I SEND YA THOUSANDS OF LETTERS AND….." there was silence for a second but then Raph's eyes widened, he just realized what he said. *BANG*

He punched Raph in the stomach

-" you son of a bitch... Who are you to send me letters?!" He yelled with all his energy

-" I just sent them he wrote too many letters not even him but others specially that youngest brother of ya and ya didn't even answer to just say don't send them anymore! Ya think that would hurt them maybe but not as much as this at least they knew you were alive" Leo was angry upset but he had no answer.

"I just got one nothing else and I couldn't answer that. (He hesitated for a moment.) NOW TELL ME WHERE IS MY BROTHER"

Raph's mouth was bleeding and he couldn't see completely well any longer.

-"At first tell me why ya didn't answer the letters or at least that on ya got?"

Leo sighed "I can't say maybe one day I'll tell him but won't tell it to a stranger."

Raph's temper is getting high again

-" So I won't tell ya where he is either " Leo got mad again he punched three times and kicked him through the wall and put Raph's Sai into the wall as hard as he could and as he breathes heavily said

-" listen you stupid guy, see these Sai?! These are my brother's and I want to see him holding it again now tell me where he is? NOW! My family needs him."

-' I think I can explain Raph's feeling for him as a friend that heard his words ' Raph thought to himself maybe this will help him to free his spirit and mind

-" his family don't need him neither ya do nobody care about him and..." but Leo cut him

"Why do you think we don't care about him we…" Raph wasn't finished yet so continued "they don't care about him, neither you do specially you. He had so much hope for your returning but ya destroyed his hopes, everyone thinks he's a hot head , a guy that ruins everything with his temper , he told me how you lecture him about his behaviors and never really accept him accept what who truly is. Are they thinking if he's a good soldier he can't feel or doesn't have any sense or emotions?" Raph was feeling free with every word it was healing him

-" why is he thinking like this, he has the most emotions out of us we…our father became sick cause of losing him why you don't understand?!" He said with a shaky voice still Raph couldn't believe why they need him

-" I know many things about your lil family at least things he told me I know he's sensitive, the thing is do ya know or care about this sense of his. He was angry ya destroy all of that boy hope ya were like a best friend, best brother but ya left even without saying goodbye, if there's anything he can forgive this one is not on his list..."

Leo was speechless each of Night watcher's words was a sad and horrible true that was stabbing him like a knife and in the other hand each words makes Raph more free finally he could tell Leo everything without fighting or face to face this was a special chance -" I couldn't tell him I can't explain but if that day two years later I had known that I'll come here and saw my family tearing apart , see the broken heart of my brother I would tell him thousands of goodbye what else do you know?" Raph took a breath and continued

-" Every time when ya weren't with them and they got into a fight or even this last few weeks that ya were back he came to me to talk he hate everyone even himself he show his emotions with anger cause he doesn't want them to see him weaker than they already see in the first year he was ...forget it. Now go away it's no use for ya to stay here." Raph knew if he continues his emotions will get outa control, Leo was shocked This guy knows his brother personality as well as they know

-' Who's this guy Raph nerve say this kind of problems and his emotions even to Casey what's different in him' he thought to grabbed Ralph's armor and picked him up

-" I don't know how ya know this much about him you know things that my brother doesn't even write in a notebook cause he thinks we'll read it . NOW TELL ME WHERE THE HELL HE HIDES SO I CAN SOLVE THIS MISUNDERSTANDING AND I PROMISE TO RELEASE YOU TO GO " This suggestion was tempting Raph he was hungry tired and full of bruises but he couldn't break his pride

-" sorry bro but I promised him an won't break it"

'It's no use Leo threw your pride remember what Don said' Leo think to himself

Raph was thinking what to say or react next time then all out of the sudden he saw Leo kneeling and shaking, kinda sobbing

-" Why don't you listen I'm saying my father is sick my family IS TEARING APART OUR HOUSE BECAME A TOMBSTONE AND WITH HIS ABSENCE MY FATHER DEATH TIME GET CLOSER HIS DEEP INTO HIS REGRESSION, MY HAPPY BROTHER DON'T LAUGH AT ALL HE BACAME A REAL DEPRESSED GUY AND THAT GENIUS GUY CAN'T THINK HE SIT IN A CHAIR AND LOOK AT THE WALL FOR HOURS AND HOURS "

he punched the land " THEY ALL MISS HIM, MY BROTHERS MISS HIM MY FATHER MISS HIM OUR FRIENDS MISS HIM THEY NEED HIM " he sobbed for a few minutes Raph has a strange fleeing he feels he saw this scene another time but he couldn't remember it and he was shocked, that fearless guy just broke in front of his eyes, he tried and tried to remember what was messing with his mind but there was a big fog that he was lost in it. Then he heard Leo's voice that sounds like he wants to continue

-"They all miss him all... I... I miss him I miss my brother I want him back ... Want Raph to be home" he said he was trying his best to hold his tears

'I miss my brother... I miss Leo ' this sentence yelled at Raph's mind suddenly that fog disappeared and he find his answer that night on that roof how he promised himself to be better if Leo come back soon but he never got that chance and this make him a person full of hatred he was thinking when heard Leo that was continuing his words when he hardly breathes

-" I missed him, a few months ago I came home and saw him looking at me with eyes full of hatred I want him back , back to come and yell at me fight with me but never look at like that again. I want to find him to say I'm sorry to beg him to come back to say if I could be back to past, I would say thousands of goodbye… (he shakes for a few second and then took a breath)I'll do anything, anything to bring him back to say I'm sorry to say why I didn't answer his letter to make our home a happy place" Leo didn't hold any more he breaks as he was clenching his fist and his tears flaws . Raph wanted to say something but what he isn't Raph he wants to tell him the true but he was still angry.

-' for the HELL SAKE this isn't a game anymore ' he yelled and swear to himself

-"Hey boy" He waited for Leo to look at him "Do me a favor."

Leo wasn't in a mood of games

-"what?!"

Raph took breathe he moved a little and went to sit next to him

"Unlock the wall's chains but don't unlock my hand or even if ya want my legs"

Leo smirked "Ha Ha! Very funny! ARE YOU KIDDING? RELEASE YOU TO MAKE YOUR ESCAPE EASIER?!"

Raph sighed he knew Leo would say this he's not a fool

-"I don't have any power I have many bruises I'm hungry I can't run from ya I know how much a good fighter you are just unlocked them maybe something good happens "

Leo thought for a moment then released the chains "So what do you want? Now what? "

Raph smiled "Before that take my helmet of I need to breathe air.…"

A/N

HEY GUYS! Writing this chapter really felt good I don't know why but I really enjoy writing it and there's just 4 or 5 chapters last see ya!


	16. Chapter 16

Ch16

A/n

Hey guys sorry for being late this will end in 3 or 4 chapters I know the ending but I'm afraid of it became lame or not interesting so can you please write reviews and tell me if you have an idea for the ending

Nobody's POV

"take my helmet off" Raph said he was scared in all this few seconds he thought about thousands of possibilities about Leo's reaction will he run, froze, yell he has no idea but even he's scared and tired of this hide and seek game, he wanted his family back long time ago but he didn't get the chance now it's time to forget every bullshit about Night watcher. Leo's eyes widened as he was shaking

-"But…But you said you don't want anyone see your face anymore?!" He was looking at Raph with a question face

-" I'm tired of hiding it doesn't matter and I need oxygen it's getting hot take it off and I'm gonna ... Say where he is"

At first he was listening with bored face but with last words he came back to the serious Leo

-" fine" He put he's hand and take helmet of but he closed his eyes. -" C'MON,I told ya don't need for that I'm not uglier than ya I promise.I Now open them after all it is reality " Raph didn't try to change his voice, Leo twitched something was wrong his eyes were still close

-' What?! What's this it's so familiar, this accent, this voice and this cunning and teasing way I know this voice ' he thought then yelled as he opened his eyes

-" Raph "

Now there were no Night watcher there was no face that had burnt no sign of that confident guy who was taking his brother away there was just a tired Raph full of bruises and with dry blood in his face who looked like he was playing a tragic role for a long time and that made him play too deep to forget everything

-" Hey bro! Miss me?" Raph said with a grin but all he got back was silence Leo had frizzed he didn't know what to say how to be, happy? Mad? Sad? How can he be happy? He ...yes he had found him but with a very very huge price. He was sitting there and looking at Raph's full of wounds body

-" Ain't ya happy? Ya said I'll do anything to take him back now ya found me aren't ya happy?" Leo was trying to say something

-"What did I do? What a mindless and stupid person I am? What have I done? Raph ... I'm... I'm sorry… I…"

Suddenly he stand and break the chains with his katana and ran but Raph knew he would do this so he ran after him and grab his waist as hard as possible

"Answer me, aren't ya happy we can go home every one appreciate ya I'll be home again and even happy isn't this what ya want"

Leo was still deep into his shock

-"I must knew .I MUST KNEW THAT RAPH NEVER SAY THOSE WORDS TO A STRANGER! Why didn't I notice that how you always defend him? How much Nightwatcher was so familiar to me? Why did I let my anger blind me this far"

If Raph won't do something soon Leo will have panic attack

-" AUGH SHUD UP LEO! It doesn't matter anymore ya found me!"

Leo hugged him Raph moaned a little in pain

-" Why? For THE GOD SAKE! Why did you let me to do this I tortured you, starve you, I broke your bones and you just sit and look at me and played with me!you will never ever forgive me neither others, I lost all my chances "

He started to cry again then he let go and tried to go but Raph didn't let him

-"Look ya doofus whatever happened was in the past I lost ya one time then I lost myself and family in this fucking world and let it burnt in the Hell, so stop these nonsense. We can keep it as a secret but even want to talk about it later not now I'm tired"

Leo nodded but he was still blaming himself.

Don's POV

Leo isn't back yet. After some argument Mikey finally agreed to bondage his wounds but with all my force still he didn't what really happened I know it wasn't a skateboard crash.

I am at lab looking at the wall when I heard Mikey screamed

-" Donnie come! Now!" Okay I'll go but not I'm interested cause I don't have anything better to do I hope it's something interesting.

From the lab door I just could saw Mikey's frozen body that was standing and was staring at something.

-" Hey bro miss me? "

Is this a dream? No it's the damn reality there is Raph standing in front me but surly anything other than a strong Raph he has wound and he was standing with help of Leo's shoulder

-" WHERE were you all this time it's almost two weeks everyone was nearly getting heart attack. Who... Who did this to you? Have you been captured? Leo at least you say something where did you find him?"

I asked but Leo was just standing there in silence

-"Does it really matter? does it? I'm here now"

Raph said as he was trying to smile but something's not right.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch17

Splinter's POV

I can see two child in a field they shines liked two rainbows and

And then there's loud sound there is big black cloud coming through them it's big and roars angrily, it looks like a cruel dark knight who is raiding through them and break them apart. Wind is blowing faster and faster and howling like an old wolf. The two kids are so scared they're standing beside the big old three as the wind was shaking it and trying to break it and make it fall, the big cloud is roaring and surrounding them as its cruel and guilty hand are coming to get them like a thief, their rainbows are disappearing the darkness and hatred of the cloud is feeding their souls. The big tree's leaves is turning to yellow they're holding it like it's a part of them like it's the only shelter their last hope. The dark cloud's circle is getting smaller and smaller and the rainbow's light became a little spot and hardly to be seen and is shimmering. The tree broke and fall dawn all the thing in the field became dry and then turn to dust, there was nothingness sadness it became empty then I saw those two little hands which was still holding each other but then they start to break and separate, then I just saw the darkness is drowning them and the hands…..

I woke up shaking. What have I done!

It was the same dream like always a horrible nightmare for making sure I won't forget my sins and mistakes, Why God doesn't answer my prayers? I know what horrible thing I've done. What's that noise did they find something?

*knock - knock *

"Come in please" I said as I was coughing I really wish this is a good news this time …suddenly Raph came inside other than any of three I was guessing

-" Hey father what's up? Leo was telling the truth! You're really sick"

Which is the real one is this my beautiful dream and that is my dusty world? Or that was just a nightmare?

But he's back! Really back! Standing in front of me, it doesn't matter how much he'll hate me I have to tell him the truth

"Raphael, please sit we have to talk" he didn't have any reaction that shows he's not in a mood or he's surprised instead he was like he's completely ready for this

-" yea sure I have many things to talk about too let's start with why he didn't get my letters or didn't say goodbye?" He was mad and upset and I won't blame him at all

-" Well if we could call it an experiment to test ourselves but it didn't go as I've been thinking, and it just break drawn and destroy everyone by their weaknesses. Well I have to admit that the old saying is not always right"

Raphael raised his eyebrow I know how much he hates lectures I wish I just see them laugh once more I don't know what could clean their dusty hearts

-" it doesn't matter anymore, does? The reason he did that to you three was ...".

Leo's POV

What did I do? What will others think when I tell them and there's another problem, what Raph and Sensei are talking about now? What if he told Raph the truth then there will be no chance for me I'm sure he tell him and with this kind of lectures of his Raph get angrier.

I can still remember the day I got that letter I looked at it for so long then I put it back to my bag and then I looked at it every ten minutes I was so unsure.

I still have that letter I hide it somewhere so nobody can see it I've read it too many times it had three shapes of hand writing on it three parts, two of them were long and one was short Mikey wrote about new movies his work and Don wrote about his work too and some invention that he was working on without letting father find out

When I felt lonely I read them they was funny and even thinking about it now make me laugh but both of them complained that they can't go topside and this really hurts me they said they want me to come home soon. But Raph's part was so short I didn't know how to be, sorry, angry or just believe that it's what Raph is, he just said

-"don't be stubborn come home soon"

But even that means so much and I'm so stupid that I didn't answer it.

I wanted to answer but it always came to my way whisper in my ear

-" it's a test don't answer any letters no sign of anything understood? It's for family sake."

So this is what "family sake" plan has to be like this what a witless person I've been? Really who he thinks it's on the real fault? What if when he came out of that room he gets mad again?

Oh he's back, he came out of dojo, his face has no emotions I can't even say what is he thinking? Should I give it a try? Go talk to him? He was sitting on the couch as he was playing with his Sai.

-" Hey Raph how is your wounds? Do they hurt? " Raph look at me with a tired face

-"No I'm alright Leo…sensei said that..." No I can't listen to him

-" I know what he said and understand you I'm sorry" then I walked away. I could see him from back of my eyes half disappointed and half shocked

-' sorry Raph but I can't look at your eyes anymore not yet, maybe next time.'

A/n

Hey! I hope you enjoyed it sometimes I really hate myself for these stupid grammer mistakes cause it really feel bad when I remember I wrote many philosophical and literature pieces in my native language and can't write this right


	18. Chapter 18

Ch18

Flashback

Nobody's POV

Raph is standing next to the wall as he was searching for his answer in Splinter's lecture he was much more impatient to listen to all those boring words.

-"Don't try to explode my mind before telling me the truth, simple questions have simple answers"

-"As always you're impatient please sit after all we want to wash two years path of our life road" he said as he was trying to not go over the Raph's anger

-" YESS! I am impatient don't play with me, I came in peace not for fight, but I want reasons I was patient enough for two years" he was burning from the inside but didn't want another fight "fine"

Raph said and set

-"I don't know how to start, where to start? As I said it was just an experiment that went much far wrong than I thought ….."

-" Why him? Why Leo? What's different in him? What does he have that we don't? Why is he the chosen one?"

-"That night I told him to go on a trip so far and stay as long as possible and not come anytime soon…."

-"You did what?! And he didn't say anything?! Why? Why Leo? Why do you think he's better? Why did you choose him?"

-"I didn't choose Leonardo….I…. I fooled him I deceived him"

-"Oh please the last guy you can deceive is Leo. These are nonsense"

-"Yes he's careful but not when it's about his family"

-"You still didn't answer me why Leo? Cause he's wise, strong, because you think we won't last without him?"

-" He's not stronger, he's not anything better than you or the others but still he's your weakness point all of you, all of you is another one's weakness you are so much depends in each other Leonardo is the one who always feel so much more responsible than he must feel so I use this, cause Raphael you and him even with all of these fights are so much in need of each other you just ignore it."

-"You used us! You did all this! You play with our emotions!"

-"I wanted see your alliance, I mean your brother is the one who is too worry about everything…. All of you are too scared of losing each other too deep and dependable to each other and this fear wasn't good I tried to destroy this fear by breaking you so when you get together again there would be no fear, but…. I just fed your fears, Leonardo does everything to look complete so that night I told him something that…..it's not important."

-"NO IT IS IMPORTANT WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?"

-"I told him to vanish and don't answer any letter I mean any letters even those that were from me…."

-" so he did get the le…. Wait a second you wrote to him?! When! When? How could you? But something is not right he said he just got one letter but we posted hundreds of them…" Raph's eyed widened

-" I burnt all of your letters after you put them into the mail box, I was afraid that his soft heart couldn't bear it, I'm sure he still has that first letter" he said as he was looking at his paws he didn't dare to look at Raph's eyes Raph's hands was shaking

"You did this to us (he was breathing heavily and was speechless) you played with our pride may I ask which old saying told to torture your family like this? Ok you wanted to see how far Leo goes what else?"

-" I knew you have anger issue I knew you might get angry by not going to the surface I guessed you might go alone to some little fight but…. But I never thought you would do such thing" but Raph cut him he is so angry the foggy veil that made him lost to these maze suddenly disappeared and now

"NO, I swear if you start to lecture me for my aggressive sin when you're the most guilty..." Splinter took his power to cut him but he didn't look at his eyes

"To be….to become the city's Night Watcher" Raph suddenly twitched he didn't accept this.

-" What did you say?! How? How did you know? How long? "

-"I had many mistakes I did many things wrong but... (His eyes filled with tears) but before I became a Sensei, Raphael I was I am father, I wasn't sure till that car crash happened to Michelangelo"

-"But Leo could choose he could come back sooner…."

-"I was afraid of your and his reaction about… about everything, your secret identity, our problems, so I wrote to him many times to not come back soon and it became longer and longer…"

-"But he could come sooner why is he so stupid he…" Raph hardly controlled himself not to cry, yell or anything else he was shaking as he was sitting on the chair next to bed

-" for one time in your life please, please listen to the end. Yes Leonardo didn't come sooner cause I told him but he didn't listen to me neither he wasn't supposed to come now I wrote him to come later but he came back for you for all of you he missed you"

-"it wasn't his fault, it wasn't …" Raph whispered

-" of course it wasn't it…." Suddenly Raph jumped from his chair and clench his fists as he was breathing heavily, his eyes filled with tears he couldn't bear it anymore he shouted

-" You're responsible… you are responsible for everything you brought us to this hell… you are responsible for Mikey's accident, responsible for his wounds for his night crying for his depression, that he can't use his left hand after that day completely, for Leo's sense of guilt… you are so much heartless, selfish than I thought you…" Raph said it was like…..these horrible truths that stabbed him right in the heart were far too much to handle.

-" I… I think I should go, yes no use to talk"

-"Raphael wait…. Wait.. I'm sorry, really sorry" Raph opened the door and stands next to it

-"I'm sorry too but it's late, too late" he said coldly without turning his head then left and closed the door.

End of flashback

A/N

HEY! I really don't know why it's getting this long every time I say two chapter last and then I want to write more I hoped you didn't get bored but this time really 2 or 3 chapters last ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Ch19

Raph's POV

Well as always at first it was a fake calm mask in his face, well it seemed that man who once was a wonderful warrior and kinda a hero in our past was trembling now. These few years didn't go well for us specially for Sensei and me well, he couldn't bear with my drinking attitude or any other things he wanted to control me or control everything and that made me hate him more, this zone of hatred became bigger and bigger by the time well we didn't want to kill each other but didn't want to see each other faces either or it's just what I think. Now his oldness finally defeated him, Leo's back he is telling me that all of these HELL YEARS Was caused of him he was the one who took our letters out of letter box all cause of this FUCKING test to see our alliance? Haven't we been tested enough by this world by these heartless human? Haven't we been in a judgment place and being judged? How much we fought we injured together? Ha how many times? I accepted anything I mean anything he says to insult me to…I don't know but this conversation was really odd I can't believe it it's too much to handle I knew, we all know he's strict but this isn't what a father do as he said was and still is a father before being a sensei so, HOW COULD HE DO THIS? I CAN'T FORGIVE HIM! NEVER! Maybe later but not now, now I just….just even look at him.

Now he saw this is it that alliance which he always lectures us about. I came out of the dojo clenching my fist so it will help me control my shaking they mustn't find out what happened, well I think it need more discussion let's start with fearless but without any fight now I know everything.

-" Leo sensei told me that..." He didn't let me to finish

-"I know what he said and I'm sorry for it"

Why did he go? I came in peace, this isn't gonna end anytime soon, is it?

TIME SKIP (NEARLY TWO MONTHS)

Don's POV

I'm looking at the wall as I set on my lab's chair my old spider who always was in the corner of the wall and made her cobwebs but she always was there wasting her time for a unreal hope that maybe a fly get into her cobweb but she isn't there since yesterday and her web is empty it looks even she understood staying here is useless that how empty and unlucky and hunted is here now she left.

These days were so strange it's nearly two month that we found him. I saw how Leo is always upset or Raph's is...is just empty of hope but not angry he looks like a guy who is lost in a wormhole where there's just emptiness he lost the track of time when he tried to talk to Leo he just walk away and when Leo tried to talk to him his behavior was like a stranger, and with each day that passed we drown more and more into this wormhole, they both looks full of pain their eyes are screaming it looks they both have many thing to talk about but don't want and I don't know why, and every time Mikey try to make them laugh they just ignore him

-' FOR THE GOD SAKE WHAT THE HELL HAD HAPPENED THAT NIGHT BEFORE THEY COME HOME? WHAT? '

I yelled at myself and punch my lab table and threw things away .

Leo locked himself in his room today I won't let him to change the subject NO CHANCES. I'LL TAKE THEIR SECRETS OUTA HIS MOUTH.

KNOCK- Knock.

-"Come in" he said

-"Hey Leo why are you up here all day come join us down stairs." I said trying to be joyful

-" No thanks I think I need a little time to forget things" he looks really exhausted

-"But science proofs that if you want to be forget something you have to make yourself busy, more time alone make you think more about it " he looked like he was justifying a child

-"I need time to forgiveness, I'm just tired" said coldly

-" Why are you tired tell me? It has been two months that you're tired. Why you need forgiveness you came back you bring our brother back we all appreciate you" he twitched suddenly I think if we keep going like this he will finally free himself " are you okay ? You moved so suddenly"

He kept looking at the floor "Yeah sure I'm just refreshing " I'm really getting pissed off

-" Refresh from what? Tell me? Two months has past what else you try to refresh?"

"Nothing just some old stuff memories and those things that hides behind the this dust of the past so maybe by destroying the fog I approach" he said trying to make it complicated

-"Leo remember that you're talking to me not Sensei to take advice and not Mikey or Raph to make their head illuminated with literature. And remember that even in psychology says if you keep everything locked by your mind, you will become melancholic so we can talk about it even by your way we can blow the dust and make them fly ,NE? So why are you behave so coldly even to others?" I said and then added

-" Look Leo I don't know what happened between you,Raph and even sensei but you can't hide it anymore plus do you remember you told me that a family never hide anything from each other…." I said trying not to go fast

Leo tried his best to be natural he was trying to do something to force me to go

-" I don't get it?" he said

-"Of course you do, you get much more better than I, look even if you and Raph have many differences you are both stubborn and always just talk, you talk about to be happy and forgive and then you yourself won't forget anything besides you are both terrible actors" he frowned he hates to be questioned just like Raph and I think I did well

-"Are you sure about that?" He said with a large frown in his forehead

-" About what?" I said simply

-"That we're bad actors?" I laughed from inside but stayed calm

-" I'm 100% sure it's completely obvious that something went bad with you after and before finding him" I said as calm possible I could see he was becoming impatient and angry

-"SO LET ME TELL YOU WHAT A REAL ACTING IS" finally I got what I needed

-" You want to know about where he was? What were those wounds?" he said and then grabbed a wooden knife out if his belt that something was carved on it, it says 'Watashi no kazoku no tame ni' he show the knife to me and said

-"That night sensei gave this to me it means for the sake of my family he said it help me to focus and then…." I got more and more into an attack by each word

-"Till the day I came home" he said this story was…just

-" Leo he… he fooled you to…." He cut me

-" shhh I'm not finished about Raph I went to south and…."

When he finished I was looking speechlessly and eyed widened so all is because Leo and what Leo became cause of or father

-"That's unbelievable!"I hesitated a little then said

-"You mean Raph was the reall Night Watcher?"

-"Yes he was"

-"And then you mean he was defending himself all this time?"

-"Yes Donnie he was"

-"And the reason of you coming late…"

-"Don't ask when you already know the answer!" he said furiously

-"I just can't…" I didn't know how to talk really I said just to say something

-"Believe it or not that what has happened now you know everything you hate me so get out please" it's obvious how guilty he feels

-" I don't hate you if you didn't do that or didn't break your pride we never found him" I said trying to be hopeful

-"Yeah whatever thanks for your concern but leave me" I get out of room and headed through the lab I don't know how to treat them treat Leo anymore. What's that price that make it right?

A/N

Hey guys! The next chapter will be the last one and the end, how was it till now? What do you think will happen at the end?

See ya


	20. Chapter 20

Ch20

A/N

Hey guys sorry for late update I wanted to make it better and I was sick I didn't got time and the last chapter came very long so I make it two chapter but I'll put both together hope you enjoy

Leo's POV

I can't look at them anymore I try as much as possible to not be around so no one comes to talk to me there was sometimes that I wanted to talk to Raph but I… just…and if he tried to talk I changed the subject and now that Don knows everything I didn't eat with them at least breakfasts I usually wake up earlier and eat something in the kitchen cause I don't belong with them.

-"Our life path was long

Where did we turn wrong?

Can we stay strong?

Is this the right song?

Why did we choose the blade?

We destroyed all we made

It was cruel, this game that we played

We're wading in the darkness of our shade

This isn't a fairytale, it's not my paradise

We're melting in this hell like ice

Where do we belong?

Is this the right song?"

Maybe this isn't really the right song, what do you think? Did I really choose you I looked at my katana maybe this…..

Mikey's POV

I saw a big blue river that was flawing between two lines of the jungle its sound was wonderful this feel of peace the sound of stones that was rolling within them, but suddenly the speed of water starts to getting fast, an amount of water came from behind and made a flood trees starts to break and the jungle, there wasn't any jungle anymore.

TIME SKIP

(One and a half week later)

Don's POV

It's nearly a weak and a half that Mikey wakes screaming and crying repeating thing like

-"I'm drowning, the flood, my jungle, the river and blah blah blah"

I don't get it I…

-" Hey Donnie how are you?" Leo said when did he come in the lab? I didn't her him….

-"I'm fine thanks what do you want?" I hate to be this much cold specially these days but I know why he's here and I won't do it

-" I just…um want to well you know…. Ask if you please give my Katana and other weapons back" I knew he came to say this but he can't fool me

-"No Leo, sorry but I can't give them to you not yet"

-"It's nearly two weeks please I need them"

-"First of all it's a week and a half plus you don't need them we don't train we don't go out so no need AND you're not ready not yet, anything else I can do for you?" I must keep calm it doesn't matter how hard he try I won't give them back.

-"Please that was an accident"

-"No it wasn't" I said strictly

-"Everyone makes mistakes"

-"Not a ninja master like you"

-"OKAY! I promise"

-"I don't believe you, not enough"

-" I want to train Don please that won't happen again"

-"Train with wooden one" I'm getting angry it won't end up good if he continues

-"As you said I'm not an amateur I missed my weapons I like them I…"

He is really annoying I punched the table and suddenly he stopped and twitched

-" I SAID NO! CAN YOU UNDRESTAND THE MEANING OF NO?"

-"But I said it was an accident I was training and I was…"

-" NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! DON'T JUSTIFY ME! IT'S MONTHS THAT YOU'RE ANGRY"

-"It's okay, calm dawn I just wanted…. You know how much I like my katana" he said trying to calm me

-" I won't give them back to you anytime soon. WHY? Cause last time you wanted to as you say TRAIN ALONE I FOUND YOUR HALF DEAD body DROWN IN BLOOD that was cut off with that your lovely katana in YOUR HAND YOU KIILED YOURSELF" he was speechless he didn't look up I'm so angry I can't control myself

-" YESSS! I KNOW YOU LIKE YOUR KATANA, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? I LOVE MY BROTHER AND HIS LIFE MORE!" his eyes widened I finally start to shake and my eyes was wet

-" Don I thought…"

-" I know what you thought and you are an idiot to think about it now get out I have to have check on father"

-"I'm sorry I …."

-" please go" he left and I started to cry before I go to dojo.

TIME SKIP

(Near three weeks later)

I'm really tired I want my home back my family everything, here is just like a hospital for mental illness or in a better description I became a parent of three little kid. I didn't give Leo his swords he always came and beg to take them but I'm scared like those kids that you should take every sharp thing away from them, another one that I should argue with him to make him eat and the one who should listen to his screams in the night and help him to be back from panic attack. Mikey is the only one who laughs it's obvious that is fake but he always try to make a better zone and only one who sometimes go to dojo or try to help me, he won't talk much he won't share his sadness so he keep it to give them to the darkness of his nightmares, I didn't tell him about Leo I hope he didn't find out cause he asked me why I have Leo's katana, but at night he scream cry and sometimes get an attack. I saw Leo and Raph a couple of time at midnight when they thinks nobody see them come dawn stair and stand behind the dojo's door and watch everything. And all I can do is sigh and wish for another chance or cry at my lonely time.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch21

(Near two month later)

Don's POV

After Leo telling me everything and….what happened to him he vanished more and more like someone who wish for a new place a newborn life like my lab's spider I'm sure we all forgave him longtime ago, not even him but Raph but he is much harder than Leo to work with sometime I really forget he is in the home. Just if Sensei, Leo and Raph work things out before ...nothing. it's been raining all the day I can't choose to like it or not, don't know to be happy or not the day Raph left was raining when he came back rained too and now It's raining too I don't know what's gonna happen this time.

Sensei is getting worse the heart beat machine show a really weak signal he breath very hard he's struggling with this world and that one.

What can make them happy? Which price make my father healthy or make my family happy I'll give that price?

-"Donatello my son can you call the others. I just want a few minutes with you" He's stoic eye was begging me now

-"Sure we'll be right here as soon as possible" he smiled and closed his eyes.

Splinter's POV

It's been raining all day I always loved rain how the little pieces come from this blue and gray sky these are sky's little tears that come dawn like pearls, the sky the sky is shouting but this time the sound is different I don't know why but it's not shouting to complain about the dust, about the hot fire of hell, hatred or any of other bad things this rain wants to flaw and clean the dust of bad memories like a short amnesia maybe it will help to see better to judge less to love more, when there's no dust or fog there's no need for imagining or judge the unsure things over the veil of dust so there will be no mistake. I can feel it the smell of wet lands and street maybe even a flood will happen in the sewerage. I wish I could go and give my body to the flood to take me away to be free as long as I'm here nothing be better to go to leave and let make things free…

* knock, knock *

Oh their here -" come in"

Don's POV

When I went to get them they were in their rooms and when I told them Raph and Leo hadn't a good reaction they twitched like it wasn't normal or they wanted to go to a fight they was sad, angry I don't know they were like "we won't walk through that door!" Their faces ah I don't want to think about it.

-" Um Sensei we're here" he smiled weakly

-" I'm happy to see you four together I just want to see your faces and laughing I wish I could ..." They all are kneeling near the bed but I'm standing just for controlling. His smile disappeared just a second after he saw Raph's emotionlessness and emptiness Leo's tiredness and regression and Mikey's depression.

-" I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for everything...you mean everything to me and I ..." He coughed a little " Michelangelo do you remember my story ? I want to be a big dam to change the flood way I..." He looked at Mikey but he was just looking at father's hand and trying his best to not let us see him sobbing, what's that story? The flood?! Isn't it what he sees in his nightmares?"

-" Leonardo you are a great son I'm so sorry for all that just if I could get back to past " Leo is sitting next to Mikey in front of Raph, he just nodded and didn't say a word

-" Raphael I'm sorry again I should apologize more than this ,your heart I don't know how could I do that, can you forgive me or at least give a last smile?" Raph looked at him tried but couldn't smile his heart was heavier than before

-" Donatello I'm really thankful of your intelligence it helped me to be alive to see this, you're wonderful son" he was shaking I can't look at him my only father

He started to sing

"Turn around turn around

Look at the sky look at the ground

Come with me let us take a walk

Let's think about the forgotten place

Come, remember the memory let's talk

What's this sound they play?

Night is coming, it's end of the day

Water flows, the wind blows

There's snow, snow of the red rose

There are sad claws

They cry, they don't know its cause

A ball stage with so many guilty dancers

They do nothing and every thing being canceled

Their eyes, their mouths are closed

So many shows

They're not real, they pose

They're sinners

They're fighting with their inners

They have many flaws

They broke too many laws

There's a sound again, they dance again

There's a sound of moving chain

They play the symphony of death

They dance and play until the very last breath

Why we came to this?

Too many innocent things to miss

So many questions still there's no answer

We're coping like we're cancer

Life is glancing

Hundreds of empty glasses, Hours of dancing

Each glass, each drink is advancing

They laugh but this is just their mask

They don't know, dare not to ask

Where's that paradise?

Where is our home, that world somewhere nice?"

We all whispered with him to last word. Then he continued

-"I wish goods for you all please…..please be happy again just once ... Long live the Hamato family" he said this and wasn't still smiling

-"yeah long live the Hamato family" I whispered to myself I wish this sentence come true... Waite! What?! NO. No he didn't mean that he...? He just said it for making a good space right? He can't do this not now!

* Beep. Beep *

The signal became a straight line, I looked at him his eyes are closed but he has a smile why? I looked up and saw Leo and Raph laying their heads in the bed near to his chest as they were holding each other's hand and they were crying silently yeah I'm smiling at this too. It took us a long way and very high price but "long live the family" came true and tomorrow will make it better.

"Yeah maybe tomorrow"

IF EVERYONE CARED

AND NOBODY CRIED

IF EVERYONE LOVED

AND NOBODY LIED

IF EVERYONE SHARED

AND SWALLOWED THEIR PRIDE

THEN WE'D SEE THE DAY

WHEN NOBODY DIED

A/n

So guys this is it, I hope you enjoyed and sorry if it was long or boring I tried my best to not make a lame END tell me how was the ending.

Now I'm working on a new one hope it will come better thanks for reading


End file.
